El día en el que Arnold sorprendió a Helga
by KillaCAD
Summary: Una cita mala era mala suerte. Una cita mala el día de San Valentín era patético. Cliché, pensó Helga sintiéndose sarcástica. Y era, además, lo que había tenido que pasar para que se instalara (completamente irritada) en el bar que estaba a dos cuadras de su departamento.
1. Jueves

**Disclaimer:** Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.

Fanfic escrito para el concurso de San Valentín que está en el grupo de facebook de Hey Arnold! Save the jungle movie en inglés (lo sé, pero el anuncio también convocaba escritores en español). No lo terminé a tiempo, pero lo termino después. Ahora díganme si pude haber ganado ;)

Me encanta el jazz, ya lo habrán notado porque siempre lo uso de soundtrack. En este fanfic, en cambio, me estoy moviendo en otros ritmos, así que sean comprensivos y a ver si escuchan la canción:

**Cómo fue – Ibrahim Ferrer** (hacia el final del fic)**.**

**El día en el que Arnold sorprendió a Helga**

**La noche del jueves de la semana en la que se celebra San Valentín.**

—Toma. —Le acercó una lata de cerveza.

—Genial. Gracias. —Sonrió de medio lado y la abrió de inmediato—. ¿No tendrás chocolate, por ahí, de casualidad? —Agregó anhelante.

—Lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros—. No compré nada más.

La lata hizo _clic_ y ninguno lo notó, pero había sonado. Se quedaron callados, pero era sólo la quietud que previene la tormenta. Había una sonrisa demasiado alegre y socarrona que no se explicaba ni por la mejor cerveza de tierra. La mejor cerveza de la tierra que se podía comprar en la tienda de la esquina, al menos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las once y cincuenta.

—Ya deben haber terminado.

—¿Terminado…? Oh, por Dios… ¡Helga! —Exclamó horrorizado.

Horror y bochorno y la lata se vaciaba en un humor negro que era más sombrío de lo habitual porque Helga había tenido una semana llena de estrés acumulado que todavía no encontraba el viernes para liberarse.

—Quién lo diría, no eres tan denso como la sabiduría popular postula. —Se burló y le dio un trago a su lata—. Lo leí en algún lado. Seis minutos en promedio. Les hemos dado al menos media hora… Ya lo habrán hecho por lo menos…

—Basta. —La interrumpió—. Helga, por favor, sé que te diviertes torturando a la gente y que en este momento yo soy _la gente_ que tienes más a la mano… pero por favor, no lo hagas.

—No hago… ¿exactamente qué? —Su tono era ligero y malicioso.

—No lo hagas, por favor. —Suplicó—. Si lo verbalizas tendré que imaginarlo, será breve y doloroso, pero tendré que vivir sabiendo que lo imaginé. No me hagas esto.

—Eres tan dramático. —Rodó los ojos—. Como si nunca te lo hubieses…

—Nunca. —Interrumpió solemne.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¡Imposible! —Resopló—. Han estado juntos desde la secundaria, ¿tú qué crees?, no han hecho votos de celibato, Arnoldo.

—No te voy a escuchar. Lo estás haciendo al propósito.

—Por supuesto que lo hago al propósito, ¿quién crees que soy? —Resopló—. Deja de ser tan mojigato, es sólo sexo.

Arnold cerró los ojos en una expresión adolorida, profundamente mortificado. Helga se terminó su cerveza en un solo sorbo lleno de satisfacción.

—No es el sexo. —Explicó malhumorado—. Tienes una fijación perversa, Pataki. Son nuestros amigos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Seguro es el impacto. Bueno, Arnold, si yo tengo que sufrir, ¿por qué tú no?

—¿Perdón?

—Yo soy la mejor amiga y tú eres el mejor amigo. —Alzó una ceja—. Apuesto a que no lo sabes. Los chicos no se cuentan estas cosas… o a lo mejor sólo se cuentan los detalles perversos.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuántos años tenía Gerald cuando dejó de ser virgen?

—¡HELGA!

—¡ARNOLD!

El rubio arrugó el ceño y Helga empezó a reírse en carcajadas escandalosas.

—No. Y no quiero saberlo… espera, ¿cómo lo sabes…? No, olvídalo, no quiero saber. Esta conversación no está pasando… ¿puedes dejar de reírte?

Aparentemente no. Helga soltaba lágrimas de regocijo mientras intentaba calmar los espasmos que le movían todo el cuerpo. Era una noche fresca de verano y ambos tenían que compartir la incomodidad de una escalera de incendios.

—Lo siento, Arnold. No en realidad no. —Dijo con una sonrisa enorme—. Me gusta esto de dejar cicatrices de por vida. ¿Qué te parece si te pongo al tanto de los detalles de…?

El susodicho soltó una disculpa muy veloz antes de taparle la boca con la palma de su mano derecha. Parecía desesperado y sólo eso bastaba para que los ojos de Helga brillaran llenos de diversión.

—Te lo suplico. No quiero saber. Haré lo que quieras. —Prometió derrotado y muy lentamente (muy casualmente) quitó su mano.

—Me lo estaba inventando, seguro te has dado cuenta. —Le dio un manotazo—. No me toques. En fin, te tomaré la palabra de todas formas. Eres un poco desagradable, ¿por qué sabría todas esas cosas sobre tu amigo mantengo-el-afro-porque-odio-el-buen-gusto?

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Imaginas muchas cosas. A la gente y al sexo, por ejemplo. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Eres un pervertido.

—Si lo dices así, por supuesto. —Le dio un trago a su cerveza, todavía intranquilo—. Y no soy un pervertido.

—Defiéndete, eso es lo que hacen los pervertidos. —Se levantó y se alejó hasta sentarse en las gradas de la escalera—. No me siento tan cómoda estando contigo, ahora.

—Muy madura, Pataki. —Arrugó el ceño—. Todavía tengo la cerveza.

—Hablando de madurez. —Resopló—. No seas pelmazo, pásame otra y ven tú también por acá, el cielo no está estrellado pero la ventilación es buena.

—¿Debo tomarlo como un cese al fuego?

—Sí, pero no te relajes, puedo aburrirme en cualquier momento.

Arnold rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de todas formas. Se acercó, escogió una grada más baja que la de ella y dejó las bebidas en el centro. No era cómodo, pero ninguna escalera para incendios lo era.

—Quiero dormir.

—Lo sé, yo también.

—Deberías irte, entonces. —Parpadeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí muriéndote de sueño?, ¿estás alardeando porque tienes un departamento libre de amigos teniendo sexo y te quedas para burlarte de mi adormecido sufrimiento?

—Sí, eso hago. Tener sueño te vuelve más elocuente, ¿o es sólo el efecto del alcohol? —Arqueó una ceja—. No estoy alardeando, Helga.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres Arnold, ¿has hecho algo moralmente cuestionable alguna vez en tu vida? —Bufó—. Es una pregunta retórica, ya sabes, para dar énfasis a tu aureola de bondad y amor.

—Estás siendo desagradecida con la única compañía que tienes a las once de la noche, un jueves. No quiero sonar arrogante, pero estás en una posición en la que deberías ser más humilde, Pataki.

—No me digas. —Rodó los ojos—. Aún puedo golpearte, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero ahora estoy más consciente de mis derechos a denunciarte por agresión física.

Helga soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Has aprendido a ser gracioso, qué conmovida me siento. —Se puso una mano al pecho—. Con todo ese ingenio y la particular forma de tu cabeza serás más famoso que Chris Rock.

—Lo seré.

Se acabaron las cervezas y a la medianoche ya parecía seguro volver a su habitación. Helga se levantó y cuando intentó abrir su ventana se dio cuenta que el pestillo estaba cuidadosamente cerrado. Maldijo un par de veces, le dijo a Arnold que se callara y maldijo un poco más antes de rendirse a la frustración. No estaba teniendo los mejores días, ni las mejores noches.

—Me arriesgaré a que te burles, pero siempre puedes dormir en mi departamento. —Ofreció Arnold mientras Helga seguía gruñendo.

—Se supone que este tipo de cosas no pasarían con Phoebe, ¿sabes?, no tiene sentido. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Sorpresa!, ¿por qué tenía que olvidarme las llaves y hacer todo esto más incómodo?

—Sí, no sé si me escuchaste, pero te acabo de ofrecer un lugar para dormir. —Se rió—. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

—Bueno…

Así que, desde el comienzo del segundo año de universidad, en una casualidad que no sucedía en todas las generaciones, Phoebe y Helga se encontraron con una crisis que azotaba a toda la comunidad estudiantil. No tenían dinero. Ni con los trabajos extra, ni con las bajas calificaciones (en el caso de Helga), ni con el uso de materiales prestados y la biblioteca pública. Helga porque era demasiado orgullosa para pedir dinero en su núcleo familiar. Phoebe porque se había empecinado en no pedir ayuda de su núcleo familiar. La vida era irónica para las mujeres independientes del siglo XXI. Reunieron sus fondos y ahora vivían mejor, un poco más complicado, pero mejor que antes y sin tantas deudas acumuladas. Más cerca a la actual situación, Helga había dicho que no estaría en casa por una semana debido a un trabajo de investigación en el que estaba colaborando y que, literalmente, Phoebe podía hacer "lo que quieras". Las cosas cambian, claro. Y en una muestra de ello, Helga se había olvidado de la llave en su habitación. El viaje se había acortado por una emergencia en la universidad y ahora, un jueves en la noche, había intentado entrar sin éxito. Su primera conclusión fue que quizá Phoebe no se encontraba en casa. _Ratas_, maldijo. Decidió subir por la escalera de incendios e intentar abrir la ventana que daba a la cocina. Le pareció, en medio del ejercicio, que se estaba filmando una película pornográfica en su departamento por el tono y volumen de los sonidos. Sospechó, no sin divertirse, que su amiga estaba en actividades que no le permitían percatarse del sonido del timbre. Le costó, pero era inevitable asumir que estaba teniendo una noche de perros y que tendría que esperar a que todo el fiasco terminara más pronto que tarde. _Genial._

Arnold sólo pasaba por la calle, con una sonrisa de estúpido optimista, mientras cargaba cervezas en dirección a su departamento. Justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Helga sintió que el universo no era justo con ella, así que lo llamó antes de detenerse a pensar con más detenimiento. Y así pasó que, una noche de jueves, ambos estaban teniendo una noche de perros. _Ja._

—Vamos a dormir, Pataki. Esto me hace sentir verdaderamente incómodo.

—Lo sé, por eso lo estaba alargando. —Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y recogió la mochila que había dejado al lado de la cornisa.

—¿Por qué regresaron más temprano?

—El jefe de práctica calculó mal y su esposa dio a luz antes de lo esperado. Se tenía que regresar de inmediato, pero sin él no teníamos como procesar los datos y ya teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos de todas formas. Así que llegamos hoy en la mañana y fuimos al hospital a ver al nuevo bebé.

—Vaya. Suena como una odisea.

—Sí, no me gusta exagerar cabeza de balón… —Arnold soltó un bufido y Helga sonrió—. Pero ese tipo estaba loco, casi nos matamos en la autopista tres veces.

—¿Lo dejaron conducir?

—Por supuesto que no. Se había tomado como diez tazas de café. Sus manos temblaban, parecía un psicópata dispuesto a alimentarse de nuestros cadáveres si parábamos por el almuerzo. Tuve que estar más de dieciséis horas sin comer.

—Suena extremo, pero no puedes culparlo.

—No, no puedo. —Rodó los ojos—. Su bebé era bastante aceptable a pesar de estar todo arrugado y extraño.

—Los bebés son tiernos, Helga. —Se burló—. ¿Esa es tu impresión de todos ellos?, ¿arrugados?

—Y extraños… aunque tengo que admirar esa fuerza persuasiva que logra que todos se conviertan en idiotas babeantes a su alrededor.

—Me alegra que te hayas incluido en el grupo.

—Lo sé, sorprendente, ¿verdad? —Dio un salto para terminar de bajar de la escalera.

—Sí, claro. —Contestó escueto e irónico.

El paseo terminó más pronto que tarde. Eran apenas quince cuadrados de asfalto y dos luces de farolas. Se escuchaba apenas el rumor de los autos que pasaban por la autopista (varias calles más abajo) y de los animales que se escondían detrás de los botes de basura del callejón. Llegaron y sin decirse mucho, Arnold abrió la puerta sin muchas ganas y la invitó a dejar sus cosas en la sala mientras le indicaba dónde estaba el cuarto de baño.

—¿Me vas a dejar dormir en el sofá? —Helga tenía una mano sobre su pecho, parecía ofendida, pero era fácil darse cuenta que estaba fingiendo—. Qué poco caballeroso de tu parte.

—Es un sofá-cama, Pataki. Tienes suerte de no estar pagando un hotel. —Rodó los ojos—. Mañana no tengo clases temprano, así que cuando te vayas procura no hacer ruido. Por favor.

—No lo haré. Qué gruñón. —Se quejó—. ¿Dónde están mis sábanas?

—Te las traeré mientras te lavas. —Bostezó—. Cierra bien el caño del lavabo, está algo viejo y el gasfitero vendrá a repararlo recién la próxima semana. No queremos una inundación en medio de la noche.

—Vives en una pocilga. —Comentó cariñosa y se encogió de hombros cuando Arnold le lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Hey, no te culpo, la compartes con el cabeza de afro.

—Hey, ¿qué te parece si nos guardamos los comentarios innecesarios y nos vamos a dormir?

—Hey, eres un antipático, pero tienes razón.

Arnold soltó una carcajada seca y movió la cabeza en signo de resignación. Se marchó hacia su habitación y Helga aprovechó para sacar su pijama. _Esta cosa ya debe estar sucia. _La olió y luego de ponderarlo por unos treinta segundos, decidió volver a guardarlo. _Apesta a rayos_. Mortificada, sacó su cepillo de dientes y se fue a lavar. Cuando regresó, refrescada y más cansada que antes, encontró una pila de sábanas, mantas y edredón sobre la cama que, además, ya estaba armada.

—A veces, Arnold, es muy difícil no quererte. —Pensó en voz alta.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

****Holo :)

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo? Bueno, para hacerles la historia corta, me quedé sin inspiración. En esos momentos en el que miras el papel y naca la pirinaca. Esto lo subo porque **está completo****. **Don't fear as the end is near. En fin, el asunto es que tiene tres partes que en realidad son un one-shot muy largo (cerca de 20 páginas) y lo publico por separado porque estoy viendo si cambiar el final o no. Este es un fanfic para reírse así que no se atormenten pensando que hay drama. Que si lo hay, pero cómico. Juar, qué grandes explicaciones hago. Antes que me olvide. Dado que ya está todo,** la actualización será cada cinco días**. Si la respuesta es una alarmante cantidad de review, las reduciré a tres días o hasta diarias. Dependerá de ustedes que me leen ;)

A ver... vamos aclarando un par de cosas. Soy **peruana**, de Perú en Latinoamérica y sí, uso joder. Supérenlo (los que los tengan que superar). No voy a hacer glosarios, si no entendieron una palabra abran el google, ponen 'RAE' y la buscan fácil, rápido y gratis. ¿Por qué en vez de deleznable no pongo frágil? Sencillo, porque no existen los sinónimos absolutos. Así que cada palabra tiene un matiz distinto (pensé que lo había dejado claro). Las críticas, a partir de ahora, van a tener que ser con nombre y apellido o, en términos del internet, con seudónimo. Si me siguen llegando chafas sin nombre con el sólo propósito de reventarme los ovarios serán ignoradas. ¿La razón?, fácil, ¿cómo coño contesto a críticas fantasmas o con usuario de tres días? Yo hago las cosas con cariño y así las haré siempre. Estoy fastidiada por un asunto que explico mejor en mi perfil (para los curiosos).

Voy a empezar a leer muchos fanfics de la sección :D ahora que ya no ando tan apurada por escribir (lo siento mes amis, sin inspiration no hay fanfic). Para ser consecuente con lo que digo. Trataré de dejar review en todos los capítulos si se tratara de un fanfic largo y sabrán que soy yo porque usaré mi cuenta para dejarlos. **YO NO DEJO ANÓNIMOS, **yo soy bien directa. Sin medias tintas y siempre con respeto. Así que los que quieran recomendar o auto recomendarse pueden avisar :D

Ahora les dejo dos recomendaciones que encontré en estos meses.

**El inicio del cambio de Ana Shortman. **Es apenas una introducción, pero tiene buena pinta. Además, sorpresa sorpresa, no se va a centrar en Arnold y Helga. Vamos, que un poco de variedad nos hace bien a todos. Me gusta que esté tratando de explorar la idea de Helga teniendo relaciones familiares fuera del núcleo familiar (que ya sabemos que ahí está horrible). Así que ahora queda esperar cómo se maneja la verosimilitud. Espero que lo continúe (si me está leyendo) pues todavía no me contesta y no ha actualizado... Quizá sea el tema de los reviews. Ya saben, gente, no sean tacaños y dejen reviews.

**Misceláneas de algún día de MarHelga.** Pues este lo escribieron para el concurso que les mencionaba al comienzo. Aunque no quedó ganador, yo creo que está bien hecho. Me ha gustado que sea a través de Gerald y Phoebe que se produzca un encuentro entre Arnold y Helga (suena más realista, ¿no?) Creo que los diálogos son divertidos y es uno de esos fanfics que te recuerdan a la serie y te dejan pensando: ¿Por qué, Helga?, ¿por qué haces esas cosas? No cuento más porque los spoileo, pero les queda de garantía que se divertirán. No olviden dejar reviews, tampoco.

Pues eso, nos vemos muy pronto ;)

**¿CLIC AL BOTONCITO AZUL? :3**


	2. Viernes

**Gracias por los reviews :D como prometí, tres días después la siguiente parte.**

* * *

**La mañana del viernes de la semana en la que se celebra San Valentín.**

* * *

El viernes. _El día_. La mañana del viernes comenzó muy bien a pesar del anuncio madrugador y del ambiente desconocido. Helga apagó su alarma y se volvió a dormir. Su alarma insistió una segunda y una tercera vez antes de que encontrara la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para sentarse en el colchón. Su alarma sonó una cuarta vez, sorprendiéndola pues no la había configurado así, y la apagó antes de darse cuenta que en realidad había colgado una llamada. Le llegó un mensaje antes de que pudiese remediarlo y cuando lo leyó se sintió la estudiante más afortunada del planeta. _Hopkins está enfermo, no hay clase hasta la siguiente semana. _Era Samantha, una amiga que había hecho en un curso de maestría y que era, alabado sea el universo, la asistente del profesor con el único curso que tocaba a ingentes momentos de la mañana. Casi madrugada.

Las seis con diez minutos. Helga no necesitó analizarlo porque su cuerpo ya se había vuelto a tumbar en el calor que todavía se podía sentir en las sábanas. _Buenas noches para ti, mundo. _Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro satisfecho que le llenó los párpados de somnolencia. Sin darse cuenta, en unos milagrosos minutos, se volvió a quedar dormida sin ninguna preocupación que turbara las fantasías de sus sueños.

Una hora y cinco minutos después, sin embargo, sería cruelmente arrancada de los círculos narcóticos que le relajaban el cuerpo. Un sacudón fuerte e impertinente la obligó a abrir un ojo con molestia. Se cuajaba la irritación, pero estaba todavía demasiado confundida para responder con coherencia. No escuchó nada y casi pensó que estaba en una pesadilla muy real. Volvió a cerrar los ojos (sin perderse la rareza de estar durmiendo en un sueño) y nuevamente, más fuerte que antes, se movió el mundo que la sostenía en algodones. Pletórica de rabia y de ese impulso juvenil que lidera el ritmo de la sangre, se despertó (¡por fin!) con todas las ganas de terminar al mundo y dormirse, luego, sobre él.

—¿Qué carajos?

—Helga, despierta, es tarde.

—¿Qué demonios? —Se sobó los ojos—. ¿Arnold?, ¿qué rayos haces en mi habitación?

—Es mi sala. —Escuchó el tono irritado y eso la irritó todavía más—. ¿No tenías clase en la mañana?, ¡vas a llegar tarde!

—¿Tu sala? —Miró alrededor y se levantó sin cuidado—. Mi clase se canceló. Samantha me avisó hoy en… ¿Qué demonios me ves?

Arnold había enrojecido profundamente y cuando por fin se le ocurrió seguir la dirección de su mirada, Helga recordó algo muy importante que quizá no debió haber olvidado. Además de todo el asunto de dormir en una casa ajena, por supuesto.

Se cubrió en un movimiento instintivo y sintió que la modorra mañanera moría miserable y débil en medio de la vergüenza que llenó su cara de ardiente adrenalina. Quería gritar, pero había demasiado silencio y solemnidad. Demasiadas miradas y un estupor ridículo que los había dejado quietos a los dos. Recurrió a la legendaria fuerza de los Pataki y fingió como jamás había fingido en su vida, todavía cubriéndose_._

—Es mi brassier, Arnoldo. —Su voz sonó quebrada y nerviosa. Ronca, también, porque era muy temprano—. ¿Podrías…?

No tuvo que terminar la frase, claro, porque Arnold estaba (si era posible) más avergonzado que ella. Se alejó de inmediato y como si hubiese entrado en contacto con la peste. Murmuró un montón de sonidos que parecían palabras y que probablemente eran excusas y esas cosas que uno dice cuando no sabe qué decir. Helga rogaba porque se largara de una vez y alguien en el cielo debió escucharla porque Arnold se fue (todavía murmurando) hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Silencio.

Pesado.

Incómodo.

Mañanero.

Quebrado al fin por la voz estrangulada detrás de la puerta. _Avísame cuando estés vestida._

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Bastante más consciente de su cuerpo, tomó su mochila y se retiró al cuarto de baño. Tiró del pestillo y se dio cuenta que la cara todavía le quemaba. Sabía que este tipo de situaciones ocurrían en las películas mal hechas que le hacían reír los sábados por la tarde, pero no lograba hacer la conexión entre las películas y la experiencia de dolorosa deshonra (exacto, _deshonra_, se sentía medieval) que acababa de pasar. Era, quizá, su culpa. _Quizá_. Pero prefería echarle la culpa al vecino y no caer en las profundidades bochornosas de los recuerdos y en la implicancia de haber enseñado su ropa interior (y lo que había en su ropa interior) al chico que le había gustado buena parte de su infancia. _Phoebe pensará que lo hice al propósito. _Ocultó la cara en las manos y un pensamiento todavía más oscuro y espantoso le llenó el cuerpo de escalofríos. _Gracias al cielo, ¡felizmente no dormí desnuda!_

Helga Pataki y su desnudez cuidadosamente escondida bajo su ropa, salieron del cuarto de baño y arreglaron la sala en dolorosa lentitud premeditada. Ponderó dejar todo doblado y _como si no hubiese dormido aquí_ para poder irse sin decir nada; pero la certeza de que Arnold no saldría de su cuarto hasta que no le avisara le impidió el escape tan ansiado. Dubitativa e incómoda, avanzó en pasos pequeños y tocó _toc toc toc_ con mucha timidez. Pasó un largo rato antes de que obtuviera una respuesta y se alivió al intuir que Arnold también estaba pasándolo mal.

—¿Ya…? —Tosió—. ¿Ya terminaste? —Le llegó la voz desde el otro lado. Se alejó inmediatamente y fue a sentarse hasta una silla del comedor. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó tan fuerte como le era posible.

—Sí, ya puedes salir.

Nuevamente, la espera y el silencio que le hacían de preámbulo a la coronación de la mañana más _hijadeputa_ que había tenido en la semana. En el mes. En el año. Le habían visto las tetas, podía ponerse dramática si quería.

La puerta se abrió con normalidad, sin ese ruidito rasposo que aumentaba el misterio, y Arnold (menos normal que las bisagras) avanzó evitando su mirada.

—Buenos días.

—Sí, buenos días.

Dónde estaba la bizarría Pataki cuando más la necesitaba. Dónde estaban los cojones legendarios y el cinismo que convertía en arena hasta las rocas más sólidas. Helga se fastidió en medio de su monólogo. Insegura, claro, pero con más orgullo que el regular en las personas, decidió que faltaría un universo de vergüenzas para someterla a ese mutismo tan de morondanga.

—Mira Arnold… —Comenzó.

—¡No!, espera, no digas nada. —La detuvo con los nervios crispados—. Es mi culpa.

Helga alzó una ceja, pero dejó que continuara.

—Es mi culpa por despertarte. Yo… de verdad lo siento mucho.

Y parecía sentirlo. Profundamente. Dolorosamente. Como los que se mortifican en la empatía del prójimo y todo eso. Arnold era muy raro.

Helga, por no saber cómo actuar de otra forma, se comenzó a reír con ganas.

Arnold, por no saber cómo responder de otra forma, arrugó el ceño.

—¡Fue un accidente! —Se burló—. Demonios contigo, cabeza de balón. Y yo que creía que era dramática. Joder. Me viste en ropa interior, ¿y qué?, es lo mismo que si hubiese ido a la playa.

—Yo…

—No, déjalo. Mira, es mi culpa. —Pero su tono irónico no admitía ninguna culpa en lo absoluto—. Sobreactué porque me impresionaste. Me acababa de levantar y de verdad que no recordaba qué rayos hacías en mi habitación, despertándome.

—Es mi sala.

—Eso lo sé ahora. —Rodó los ojos—. No lo hagas más grande de lo que es. Ya es suficientemente raro entre nosotros sin que tengas que agregar que me has visto semidesnuda. Sólo olvidémoslo.

—Está bien. —Respondió de inmediato—. ¿A qué te refieres con raro?

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos, pero un gesto con la mano, desestimándolo—. No es nada. Ahora que está todo solucionado, ¿me vas a invitar a desayunar?

—Lo que quieras, Helga. —Se encogió de hombros y se apuró en organizar los platos que se habían quedado del día anterior.

El departamento pronto de llenó del olor del café recién hecho y de las frutas cortadas. Para malestar del hambre Pataki, Arnold se había quedado sin embutidos y se tuvieron que conformar con tostadas y mermelada de durazno. _Es de Gerald_, había aclarado Arnold. El desayuno pasó en paz y en _evítame porque no se me pasa el susto_. No lo hicieron muy evidente, pero hasta lo más sutil alcanza neones de colores cuando se le trata con tanto cuidado. Cada uno, por su cuenta, decidió que el tiempo sanaría todas las heridas y les devolvería su estado de comodidad anterior. Ese era el plan, al menos.

—¿Tú crees que sea seguro volver a mi departamento? —Preguntó en voz alta mientras lavaba los platos. Ya que el rubio le había preparado el desayuno, se sintió lo suficientemente generosa para corresponder—. Gerald todavía no llega, ¿hoy tenía clase?

—No. Hoy no. Pero no estoy seguro sobre sus horarios en el trabajo. —Se escogió de hombros y terminó de secar los platos que Helga dejaba a un lado—. Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamar a Phoebe y preguntar.

—Ayer no me contestó y hoy todavía no me llama. Creo que su celular está felizmente olvidado, Arnoldo.

—Entonces yo llamo a Gerald y ya está.

—Gracias. Quiero quitarme esta ropa y bañarme de una buena vez. —Dijo impaciente—. Nos quedamos en un hostal de estudiantes que era como una horrible película de terror. No me atreví a usar la ducha, parecía infectada.

—Te ofrecería mi ducha, Helga, pero creo que algo saldría mal.

—Algo sale mal siempre que nos juntamos, cabeza de balón. —Ironizó—. Mejor ya hablemos de otra cosa.

—Está bien. —Terminó de poner el último plato en el estante.

—¿Qué harás mañana?

—Mañana tengo media jornada y me parece que nada más, ¿por qué?

—Interesante. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Mañana es el infierno de febrero. No importa a dónde vayas, cómo vayas o con quién vayas, siempre te encontrarás con demasiada gente en la calle.

—¿Mañana?

—Mañana es San Valentín, Arnoldo. —Alzó las cejas—. Prepárate para el horror y la prostitución del rosa en nombre de un montón de cursilerías que a todos avergüenzan, pero que secretamente esperan.

—¿San Valentín? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Mierda.

—Ese es el espíritu.

—Lo había olvidado completamente. ¿Estás segura?

—Claro que estoy segura. Lo marco en mi calendario todos los años y elaboro un plan complicado para hacer miserables a todas las parejas que tengan la desgracia de atravesarse en mi camino.

Arnold le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad mezclada con temor. Helga soltó una carcajada seca.

—Oh, por amor al pastrami. —Continuó—. Tengo una cita, Arnold. Así es como sé que mañana es San Valentín. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer en mi vida que preocuparme por las parejas empalagosas del mundo.

—Perdona mi momento de asombro, pero entenderás que tiene dónde fundarse.

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy poderosa y popular. Me gusta que pienses que puedo arruinar una celebración casi mundial. —Aplaudió—. ¿Soy bastante genial, no?

—Genial no es la palabra que usaría. —Arnold se rió cuando Helga le lanzó una mirada resentida—. Pero sí, eres bastante genial.

—Deja de alabarme un rato y llama a Gerald. Dile que lo estoy grabando… eso lo apurará.

—Eres retorcida, Pataki. Muy retorcida.

—Lo dices como si no lo supieras.

Arnold prefirió ir por su celular.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Holo, nuevamente ;)

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han ofrecido su apoyo y me han levantado los ánimos respecto al incidente que mencioné en la actualización anterior. Será, trataré, la última vez que lo mencione (para no hacer más drama del asunto) y por eso no quiero dejar de mencionar lo mucho que me han alegrado. De verdad lo aprecio y les prometo que no lloré un poquito ;)

Ahora, pues yastá, estoy muy contenta porque han llegado varios reviews (parece que el nuevo tratamiento de los personajes ha gustado) y desde ya aviso que la última parte es larga. Como siempre, el ritmo de la actualización está en sus manos. Todavía no es seguro, pero lo más probable es que le haga un anexo (chiquito, eso sí) que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo. Está en evaluación y su publicación, también, queda a cuenta suya. Si lo desean, lo subo.

Paso a la contestación de reviews "anónimos":

**Nuleu Strack. **Hola cariño :) Sí yo también te extrañé :'( mira que esto de no tener inspiración es una verdadera mierda. Felizmente algo se me ocurrió y ojalá pronto vuelva a las andadas. Jajaajaja, gracias por la emoción, yo también me emociono 3 Bueno, pues entonces espero que te haya gustado el anterior y también este. Trataré de no desaparecerme así tan feo. Un besote enorme del tamaño de una pangea :D y un abrazo de oso vicioso apachurrador. ¡Espero leerte prontísimo!

**Polly. **Mi Polly querida 3 wiiii, ya extrañaba leerte. Pues qué gusto me da haber llegado en el momento. Espero que no lo estés pasando muy mal cariño y si quieres conversar de cualquier cosa (en privado) me pides el mail y lo arreglamos :D Jajajaja, trataré de no desaparecerme así tan feo. Es culpa de mi musa que se larga sin avisar y me deja con los vestidos listos. Pues verás que sí, normalmente no me molestan las críticas (hey, ¿qué mejor manera de ver lo que se pasa de largo?), pero no me gusta cuando se vuelven insultos u ofensas personales y lo que colmó mi paciencia fue la cantidad que recibí (cerca de 70), sospecho que se trata de pocas personas que tienen muchas ganas de joder, pero sumado a mi frustración por actualizar pues me fui un poco a la ira. No te preocupes, no dejaré que me desanimen ni que detengan las actualizaciones, prometo seguir y seguir :) Te agradezco muchísimo la buena onda (la siento hasta aquí) y las recomendaciones las tendré todas anotadas. ¡Un abrazo fortísimo tritura huesos y un beso enorme! Qué alegría leerte cariño :)

**merope**. Hola :) Pues, sí, esta larga sequía creativa ha dado lugar a un nuevo planteamiento. Algo que quería intentar desde hace rato, pero sólo hasta ahora me doy el tiempo de dar algunos esbozos. Me alegra que el fanfic de MarHelga te haya gustado, yo le veo muchísimo potencial y creo que es bueno apoyar escritores nuevos (relativamente) a que sigan experimentando y enriqueciendo el fandom. Gracias a ti por notar el esfuerzo, se aprecia muchísimo.

La continuación de tu review es bastante oportuna, en realidad. Justo acababa de responder el de Miss Cerezo. Tomo lo que me toca, porque mucho de ese melodrama se puede encontrar en mis otros fanfics (quizá el que más lo demuestra es Entre Luces). Pero sí, les doy la razón y también a otros lectores que me han hecho notar lo mismo. La serie nunca fue completamente melancólica y nostálgica, así que parte de esa fidelidad es no pasarse tanto con los sentimientos. Lo que le decía a Miss Cerezo es que aquí está en desarrollo otra dinámica. En los fanfics más ''pesados'' Arnold y Helga no se conocen. Actúan por instinto y siempre predispuestos a la interacción que conocían en la primaria. Con Helga, creo, es más acentuado porque su obsesión con Arnold era bastante fuerte. Entonces, ese desconocimiento sumado a la distancia y a la edad crean este aire de complicación tan fuerte. En este fanfic, en cambio, los dos son amigos. La fuerza de la costumbre es lo que hace que el enamoramiento no sea tan céntrico y que las relaciones se hayan desarrollado en otros aspectos. Por eso Arnold tampoco es tan sumiso, porque conoce mejor a Helga y no está caminando sobre campos minados a ver si adivina cuando está de mal humor o cuando puede lastimar sus sentimientos. Helga, por otro lado, está más acostumbrada a la presencia de Arnold y la falta de distancia para idealizar le hace comprender su enamoramiento de forma más madura. Así que, sí, les doy toda la razón del mundo ;)

¡Me alegra mucho haber recibido tus comentarios! Espero poder leerte pronto.

Abrazos :D

**Pues eso**, muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindan (:3 me engríen siempre, juar) y espero poder leerlos prontísimo.

**¿Clic al botoncito azul? :3**


	3. Sábado

**No fue la falta de reviews lo que motivó mi demora, fue la instalación de no-sé-qué-diablos en mi cuadra lo que se llevó la luz y el internet. Perdonen el retraso :)**

* * *

**El sábado de la semana en la que se celebra San Valentín. Mejor dicho, el día de San Valentín.**

* * *

Una cita mala era mala suerte. Una cita mala el día de San Valentín era patético. _Cliché_, pensó Helga sintiéndose sarcástica. Y era, además, lo que había tenido que pasar para que se instalara (completamente irritada) en el bar que estaba a dos cuadras de su departamento. No era ninguna novedad, sin embargo, esa cita había estado condenada al fracaso desde el principio. _Qué clase de zopenco planea una cita en San Valentín_. Era el carnaval del amor, de la falta de privacidad, de los caramelos en forma de trasero y de toda esa explosión pegajosa y llena de _amor_. Era demasiado compromiso para tan poca confianza, demasiada presión para un par de novatos. Demasiado todo, todos y el jodido San Valentín.

—Estaba de mal humor, ¿entiendes? —Explicó aburrida y escogiendo un maní del montón—. Las flores estaban bien, pero los bombones de fresas lo arruinaron todo. Pensé que iba a ser una cita normal, pero ingenua de mí, olvidé que nada puede ser normal en este día de mierda.

—Te doy la razón sólo porque hace una hora hicieron una propuesta de matrimonio, en esta misma barra, y la aceptaron. —Sonrió en una mueca sardónica mientras limpiaba los vasos con un trapo demasiado húmedo para el trabajo—. Aunque no puedo dejar de señalar que te ves un poco amargada.

—Búrlate lo que quieras, Redmond. —Chasqueó la lengua—. No te veo con una cita, barman sabelotodo.

—Hey, yo estoy trabajando. ¿No escuchaste?, ¡una propuesta de matrimonio!, le tuve que esconder el anillo en las nueces. Muy romántico todo. —Se burló—. Y yo no me estoy quejando de San Valentín. Me siento muy feliz por todas esas parejas que se manosean en la oscuridad.

—Sí, claro. —Bufó—. ¿Dónde demonios están mis cervezas gratis?

—¿Gratis? —Arqueó una ceja.

—Soy una pobre chica sentada en un bar el día de San Valentín, luego de haber tenido la que tiene que ser la cita más horrenda del universo. ¿No ves películas?, se supone que ahora tienes que pretendes coquetear conmigo y darme algunos tragos gratis. —Exageró una mirada soñadora y batió las pestañas con intención—. ¿No es obvio?

—Película o no, tengo deudas que pagar y la botella cuesta tres dólares. ¿Tienes dinero o debo pedirte, muy amablemente claro, que te vayas a deprimir a tu departamento?

—Tu rudeza me ofendería si no me diera pena tu mezquindad. —Sonrió irónica—. Vamos, sirviente, tráeme el alcohol que soy un poco más rica que una miserable cerveza de tres dólares.

—Es un bar de estudiantes. —Se defendió y le dejó la botella al lado de un tazón recién relleno de nueces y maníes.

—Ah, por eso el servicio de porquería. —Alzó las cejas—. Sin ofender, claro.

—Te lo pasaré porque acabas de admitir que has tenido una noche de mierda… claro. —Rodó los ojos—. Tan entretenido como es escucharte, tengo otros clientes que atender. ¿No sufrirás mucho la media hora que estarás sola, verdad?

—Lárgate, Redmond, antes que decida que no me caes tan bien.

—A sus órdenes, señorita. —Hizo una breve y excesiva reverencia antes de sacarle la lengua y marcharse.

Helga estuvo tentada a levantar el dedo medio en una señal no tan agradable, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Estaba cansada, aburrida principalmente y quizás, un poquito decepcionada. Podía ocultarlo con cinismo desgarrado, pero era una romántica hasta la médula. San Valentín no era _per se_ (en latín, para darle más importancia) una celebración que le gustara. Era una excusa, eso sí, para permitirse tonterías como las que se permitía todo el mundo, pero nada más. Nada más y nada menos. Y claro, le gustaban las flores, los dulces, los poemas y las declaraciones de amor (así fueran torpes y elaboradas), ¿a quién no? Pero lo que más le gustaba, más que el chocolate blanco, era la sinceridad. Podrían burlarse de los tontos sin imaginación y de las tarjetas compradas en la tienda de la esquina, pero nadie podía reírse del brillo honesto y avergonzado que acompañaba un acto tan lleno de valentía. Exponerse, así tan desnudo y a la mala, era una gran alucinación que sólo los pretextos podían lograr. Las excepciones, mejor dicho. Sólo por ese día, ese único día, muchos cobardes se prometían ser diferentes y arriesgarlo todo. Como los templarios que buscaban sin la certeza de los hechos pero con la firmeza de la verdad. A caballo y por tierras agrestes, arrasando y luchando, saludando castillos y rescatando damiselas en peligro. San Valentín prometía muchas cosas y quizá… quizá era su culpa por esperar que las cumpliera todas.

Helga soltó un suspiro descorazonado y se volteó en su asiento para mirar a sus alrededores. No le gustaba eso de deprimirse en público. Era poco digno y su dignidad ya había sufrido suficiente por una noche.

En una de las mesas más grandes del lugar, la que estaba pegada a la ventana, estaban Alan y una chica (una camarera) conversando alegremente mientras terminaban de limpiarla. _Bastardo mentiroso_, pensó Helga no sin cierta envidia. Era culpa de San Valentín, claro. Nada tenía que ver que Alan fuera un chico, digamos, atractivo y que la chica fuera, digamos, también atractiva. Que trabajasen juntos no tenía nada que ver, por supuesto. Esa noche en particular, si las parejas se juntaban era todo por el puto San Valentín y sus lazos color rosa.

Rosa, digamos.

Helga dejó sus últimos pensamientos de lado. Si no quería deprimirse, mejor dejaba de lado todo el asunto de los enamoramientos de secundaria y los poemas ridículos que uno hace cuando es joven porque todavía no tiene en perspectiva el tamaño de la ridiculez. _Ja_. Si pudiese volver en el tiempo ahora, sería genial. Lo primero que haría sería pasarle una visita a su joven yo de nueve años para avisarle que mejor dejaba el asunto de Arnold en paz y comenzaba a estudiar en serio. Se hubiese ganado una beca más pronto que tarde y no habría tenido que quedarse con Bob y Miriam por más tiempo. _Serás exitosa_, hubiese mentido sin pizca de remordimiento. Tendría que pasar por una dura etapa de escasez estudiantil, ¿quién no había pasado por una pequeña crisis económica?, pero sabría de qué manera despertar la ambición Pataki. Había tenido años para practicar.

_Serás feliz, Helga_. Lo diría llena de confianza y guiñándole un ojo a su todavía inocente y despierta figura de la infancia.

—Uno no puede retroceder el tiempo. —Concluyó en un susurro que pretendía ser irónico, pero le salió lleno de una melancolía que no había reconocido hasta ese momento.

En su segundo repaso por el recinto se fijó con más atención en los clientes. Sorprendentemente, había menos parejas de las que había imaginado. Lógico, porque un bar no era un lugar que inspirara un romance Shakesperiano, pero la ubicación nunca le había importado demasiado al amor. Sintió que la indulgencia le llenaba de mejor humor que la cerveza y sintió esa especie de compasión que dura muy poco y que hace que uno se sienta más en sintonía con el mundo. San Valentín y todo, habían pequeños grupos que parecían negarse a la tradición y se reían a carcajada limpia mientras se contaban chistes en voz alta. Grupos lejanamente pares y desordenadamente genéricos. Sí, mucho mejor. Sin colores largamente repetidos en el día y con una cerveza, como la suya, en una mano.

De la nada, en un respingo, la música comenzó a sonar. Fue la sorpresa, más que la melodía, lo que hizo que se tensara.

.

.

.

.

Cómo fue,

no sé decirte cómo fue

no sé explicarme qué pasó,

pero de ti me enamoré

.

.

.

.

Comenzó lenta y ceremoniosa. Suave y llena de gravedad, en una voz masculina y que articulaba el castellano tan poco usual en una rocola llena del espíritu estadounidense. Buscó el aparato con la mirada y encontró a un Alan divertido que se encogía de hombros y explicaba sin mucho detalle que había sido un regalo del cuñado del dueño. Se disipó la atención con renuencia, en un silencio curioso que descifraba el idioma desconocido. Parecía un esfuerzo en vano, cuando ninguno conocía la gramática ni estaba familiarizado con la pronunciación, pero el ritmo era agradable y sensual. Un verso, cómo no, tendría que ser fácil. Helga, incluso, se dio cuenta de su propia distracción mientras adivinaba que tanta dulzura cantada anticipaba, nada más y nada menos, que una canción de amor.

_Amor_. Con una 'r' vibrante al final era el único español que se sabía. Lo buscó atenta y malhumorada, pero la canción avanzaba y no daba tregua. Nada de _amor_ vibrante.

.

.

.

.

Fue una luz

que iluminó todo mi ser

tu risa como un manantial

regó mi vida de inquietud

.

.

.

.

Nada de nada y en una de las mesas habían comenzado a cantar 'Bésame mucho' mientras brindaban por la única canción que se sabían en esa lengua tan particular. Le quitaban suavidad a la música y se volvía más evidente que ese era un solamente un bar, con una rocola y con un montón de borrachos felices.

La puerta se abrió y Helga cerró los ojos. Estaba mareada y había caído en la epifanía que era estar de buen humor por puro gusto.

—Pataki.

Parpadeó.

—Cabeza de balón.

Una ceja arqueada.

—Buenas noches.

—Gracias.

Una mirada incrédula. _Perdón_. Una carcajada breve.

—¿Gracias?

—No lo sé. —Respondió sincera—. Estoy un poco borracha.

—Así parece. Pensé que tenías una cita.

—La tenía, enano. Pero mira que lo único que pienso ahora es que a ti qué te importa si tengo una cita o no. —Sentenció a la defensiva—. Y no me estoy poniendo a la defensiva.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga. —Arnold rodó los ojos—. Preguntaba porque me gustaría acompañarte, si no te importa. Yo sí he tenido una cita… —Agregó con intención—. Y no ha ido tan bien como esperaba.

—Sí, supongo. —Chaqueó la lengua—. Si me mencionas tu cita de mierda te vas a freír espárragos. No quiero deprimirme, Arnoldo.

—Me pregunto qué habrá salido mal con la tuya. —Comentó sarcástico.

—Una castración. —Amenazó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Eso fue lo que salió mal. ¿Todavía quieres seguir preguntando?

—No. —Contestó tajante y ocupó el asiento a su lado. Alan estaba terminando de servir unos tragos y se acercó a saludar.

—Arnold. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te sirvo?

—Alan, cómo estás. Una cerveza está bien.

—Tu cara me dice que ya estás en conocimiento de la situación actual de nuestra amiga Pataki, ¿me equivoco? —Se burló en voz alta y le alcanzó la bebida.

—Soy Alan y me gusta hacer oraciones largas para que todos se enteren de mi sarcástico e intelectual sentido del humor. —Helga volteó y los amenazó con la mirada—. Váyanse a la mierda, me acabo de dar cuenta de la ironía.

—Tanta agresividad. —Alan alzó las cejas, pero la sonrisa complaciente que tenía grabada hacía eco a la de Arnold y Helga se preguntó cuándo había perdido su poder para intimidar a las personas.

—Si estás de mal humor, siempre podemos conversar. —Ofreció Arnold con una sonrisa indulgente—. Puedes burlarte de San Valentín, si quieres.

—¿Lo prometen? —Le salió más anhelante de lo que había medido y sus interlocutores la miraron con idéntica paciencia conmovida. Los maldijo en su mente, pero se resignó a hablarles dado que su mejor amiga estaba teniendo la noche de su vida, nuevamente. Asintieron ambos y se animó a continuar—. No es que odie San Valentín, ¿saben?

—No más que otras festividades, seguro. —Intervino Alan y Arnold arqueó una ceja—. Continúa.

—Es sólo que este chico. Este chico de la cita horrible realmente me gustaba. Tocaba el violín, hablaba diez idiomas y leía como poseso. Me regaló una flor horrible junto con un poema maravillosamente bien logrado y la verdad no me gustó hasta que se acercó y me dejó un marcador de libros con hojas de césped.

—¿Césped? —Preguntaron al unísono y Helga les sonrió en una mueca.

—El día que me vio por primera vez, yo estaba leyendo a Whitman.

—¿Césped? —Repitieron incrédulos.

—Es estúpido, pero es un detalle que me gustó. —Explicó sin mucha ceremonia—. Y me gusta él, todavía. ¿Por qué me regaló bombones de fresa cuando se acordó que estaba leyendo a Whitman? ¡No tiene sentido!

—Bueno, quizá quería abarcarlo todo. —Sugirió Alan, aún sorprendido, mientras miraba a Arnold para que lo ayudase—. ¿Ya había sido romántico de manera extraña y…?

—Y seguro quería ser romántico de manera tradicional. —Terminó Arnold—. Pero el tema de las fresas no parece algo que te haría terminar con alguien que realmente te gusta.

—No. —Bufó desanimada—. Pero lo inició todo… Es muy difícil seguir queriendo a alguien cuando todas tus suposiciones sobre esa persona estaban basadas en un prejuicio equivocado.

—Explicación, por favor, señorita. —Dijo Alan y Arnold asintió.

—Es una fantasía, ¿está bien? —Se sonrojó ligeramente—. Su carácter no era exactamente miel sobre hojuelas. No odio a los presumidos que tienen motivos para serlo, pero no soy una fan. Nuestras conversaciones nunca eran especialmente emocionantes, pero siempre me esforzaba en encontrar algo inteligente y divertido. Y lo encontraba, claro, el tipo no es un imbécil. Lo buscaba porque el recuerdo del detalle me hacía pensar que había algo más en toda esa actitud pedante. ¿Adivinen qué? No había nada.

—¿Nada? —Preguntó Arnold mientras Alan apoyaba los brazos sobre la barra. Ambos la miraban muy atentos.

—Nada que me interesara al menos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ver más allá de lo evidente es un asunto muy idiota. Me doy cuenta. ¿Pueden culpar a una chica por querer vivir un romance interesante?

Ambos se miraron incómodos y Helga soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno Helga, en realidad eso suena un poco egoísta. —Dijo Arnold finalmente. Alan adivinó el desastre que se avecinaba y sin pensar, se movió un poco, alejándose.

—¿Perdón?

—No lo digo por él. ¿Qué clase de idiota le regala fresas a una chica que tiene alergias? —Continuó molesto—. Pero no es su culpa que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora de que es un idiota. No puedes imponer una fantasía en el mundo real.

—Eso ya lo sé, Arnoldo. —Masculló entre dientes—. ¿Tienes otra observación evidente o ya te puedo ignorar?

—Todavía no te has quejado de San Valentín. —Se burló desafiante.

—Está implícito. —Contestó en un tono sabiondo—. Sólo San Valentín pudo haberlo impulsado a llevarme regalos en una cita normal. Sin regalos no se habría roto la fantasía.

—En conclusión, terminaste con él porque te llevó regalos… —Soltó Alan sin poder contenerse, su voz llena de diversión—. Pataki, eres tan extraña que ya ni siquiera sé si el adjetivo te alcanza.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Respondió irónica y rodó los ojos.

—Helga no es extraña. —Intervino Arnold y su tono se volvió malicioso. La susodicha alzó una ceja y Alan lo miró con curiosidad renovada—. Helga es cursi.

Eso bastó. Alan soltó una carcajada seca que se ahogaba en sus propias afirmaciones. _Mierda, tienes razón, _decía emocionado y como si le hubiese encontrado un tesoro inigualable. Helga, por otro lado, visiblemente ultrajada no encontraba palabras para expresar la magnitud de su indignación. Abría y cerraba la boca sin encontrar el orden ni los adjetivos.

—Pataki, te acaban de descubrir. —Dijo Alan luego de calmar su ataque de risa—. Eres tan cursi como todas esas chicas de las que siempre te quejas. Como tu cursilería tiene que lidiar con tu cinismo, parece más elaborada. ¡Pero eres cursi! Carajo, qué genial.

—¿Perdón? —Soltó, por fin, y arrugó el ceño—. ¿Están drogados? Qué sarta de estupideces están diciendo.

—¿Estupideces, segura? —Arnold parecía tan pagado de sí mismo que Helga no lo reconoció por un momento. Alan también, estaba ignorando los llamados que recibía de varias mesas del local—. Porque tu romance interesante parece el guión de cualquier película de ahora. ¿Luego de enamorarte de él qué?, ¿se iban a casar y tener hijos?

—Oh, Arnold, ¿es este tu intento de humor negro? —Resopló Helga—. ¿Y qué si me quería casar con él y andar con un poni sobre un arco iris? —Hubo una breve pausa en la que los tres se miraron asqueados—. El punto es que… no soy cursi. Soy romántica. Hay una gran diferencia y no la explicaré porque sus cerebros de pez no alcanzarán a entenderla.

—Sí, claro. —Se burló Alán.

—Ya. —Apoyó Arnold con una mirada sabionda.

Helga decidió que no era justo. Explicar, hablar y recibir esas opiniones babosas que no eran más que la forma descarada en la que el par de caraduras la estaban juzgando.

—¿Y qué, si se puede saber, consideran romántico? —Dijo demandante—. Porque la verdad es que no creo que lo sepan.

Arnold y Alan adivinaron problemas, pero no les llegó la confirmación sino hasta que Helga se mordió los labios y decidió agregar, malhumorada.

—Sus respectivas vidas amorosas, se habrán dado cuenta, dejan mucho que desear.

Los tres, en distintas maneras, se preguntaron cómo es que habían acabado conversando sobre lo último que querían conversar en un día que era tan particularmente inconveniente.

—¡Hey! —Intentó defenderse Alan, picado—. Mi vida amorosa. Lo has dicho tú, Pataki, amorosa. Está muy bien, gracias.

—Sí, claro. —Se burló en un bufido—. A ver, ¿y se puede saber por qué nunca has tenido una relación seria?

Alan la miró indignado y completamente convencido de que estaba equivocada. Volteó en busca del apoyo de Arnold, pero se encontró con una gran pared de incomodidad. Más a la defensiva que al principio, Alan inició la defensa de una causa que creía justa. La verdad.

—He salido más que tú, Pataki. No serás tan irracional como para culparme por algo que no ha funcionado. —Replicó sarcástico e hizo un gesto de desestimación con la mano a los que le pedían cerveza.

—Y tú no serás tan irracional como para no darte cuenta que tus fracasos tienen un denominador común, eh. —Alzó las cejas de manera enfática—. Pero no te aflijas, te lo digo yo, eres un promiscuo.

—¿Qué? —Replicó estupefacto—. ¿Yo?, ¿qué?, ¿no creerás…? ¡Helga!

—Es tu vida sexual, Alan, pero no me vengas a dar lecciones cuando tú no pasas del primer capítulo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Notarás que el cabeza de balón aquí presente no ha dicho nada. En su idioma está siendo educado y dándome la razón.

—Creo que puedo hablar por mí mismo, Helga. —Aclaró rápidamente el aludido y miró a Alan con una mezcla de culpa y comprensión—. No le estoy dando la razón, que quede claro. —Afirmó con total honestidad. La rubia rodó los ojos—. Pero, ehem, puede que… ¿quizá si intentaras primero conocerlas más?

—¡A ver! —Dijo enfadado, por fin—. Ahora resulta que yo, YO, soy el que tengo problemas con las relaciones, ¿están bromeando?

—Si la bota te queda… —Contestó Helga, mirándose las uñas, aparentemente indiferente.

—Oh Alan, soy tan miserable, regálame cerveza. —La imitó sarcástico—. Creo que estás prestándome demasiada atención, Pataki. Qué me dices de Arnold, ¿eh?, él fue el que dijo que eras cursi.

Arnold le lanzó una mala mirada, pero a Alan no le importó.

—¿Qué, el cabeza de balón? —Arqueó una ceja—. Pff, por favor.

Alan se rió sin querer y Arnold se ofendió más que si lo hubiese insultado.

—¿Por favor, qué, Helga? —Preguntó serio, la voz anormalmente fría y el cejo fruncido—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Nada. —Dijo con una sonrisa falsa—. Por favor, no hay nada que pueda decir sobre ti. Eso.

—Ja. Ahí lo tienes. —Dijo Alan lanzándole una mirada significativa a Arnold—. Ya que es tu turno, me iré a cumplir con mis deberes laborales.

Sólo cuando se marchó, Arnold soltó de mala manera.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—Si no te importa… ¿qué ibas a decir?

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —Pero continuó antes de que el otro contestara—. En tu caso es tan ridículo que explicarlo da risa.

—Explícalo de todas maneras.

—Arnoldo, eres un chico típico, supongo que lo habrás notado. —Continuó burlona—. Eres típico, tienes romances típicos y seguramente tendrás un gran amor muy típico.

—¿Típico?

—Así es. Tu problema es que eres muy típico. Exageras y, _no creas que disfruto diciéndolo_, aburres.

Era evidente que sí estaba disfrutando el momento.

—¿Perdón?

—Está bien, te perdono.

—¡No, Helga! —Masculló enfadado—. ¿Yo soy aburrido?

—Me han contado.

—¿Quién?

—La novia antes de esta, y la anterior antes de esa y todas las que llegué a conocer. Tú no eres un prostituto como Alan, pero eres tan mojigato que las aburres. —Sonrió, así llena de felicidad complacida, con los brazos cruzados y con el aura llena de _tengo la razón_ marca Pataki. Helga gozó de esos minutos silenciosos que siguieron a su declaración vengativa y se regodeó en su triunfo como nunca antes se había complacido en algo. No todas las veces había estado tan ligera y sin barreras, producto de esa libertad ebria, y decidió que era un estado que le gustaba bastante.

—Sabes, Helga. —Escuchó que Arnold le contestaba. Su voz sonaba irritadísima, sin pizca de los tonos bonachones que hablaban mucho de su paciencia—. Opinas como si me conocieras mejor que yo a ti.

—¿Y?

—Y resulta que estás equivocada.

Helga parpadeó. Era una verdad establecida que odiaba estar equivocada. Más aún, odiaba que le dijeran que estaba equivocada. Odiaba, sobretodo, a los zopencos que se atreviesen a sugerirlo. Arnold debía ser el rey de todos ellos si lo decía con tanta confianza. _Zopenco ignorante._ La situación no se le hacía menos fácil si cuando se volteaba a verlo, Arnold seguía pareciendo tan enojado e intimidante. Pero el rey de los zopencos estaba muy equivocado si creía que en eso, justamente en el enojo, iba a ser capaz de intimidarla. _JA._ Se burló sin pizca de diversión y todavía perfectamente decidida a sostenerle la mirada y sostener el mundo si se decía que esa noche Arnold Shortman se atrevía a decir semejante tontería.

—¿Ah sí? —Respondió con ansías de batalla. Dispuesta a derrotarlo en silencio, con la sola amenaza de su presencia.

—Sí. —Corroboró con la voz ronca, llena de crueldad—. Sé, por ejemplo, que te gustaría ser una de esas novias con las que parece que has hecho amistad.

—Pff, ya, claro. Llámame cursi, Arnoldo. Qué original. —Se le escapó antes de que lo pudiese controlar.

—Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Helga. —Le sonrió en una mueca—. Yo me refería a otra cosa.

—¿A qué, si se puede saber?

_A qué, melenudo insoportable._

—A que estás enamorada de mí.

_¿Qué? _

—¿QUÉ? —Abrió los ojos horrorizada—. ¿Cómo sabes?

_NO._

—No lo sabía. —Le contestó, divertido—. Lo sospechaba, pero gracias por confirmarlo.

_NONONONONONO._

A Helga se le pasó la ebriedad, el triunfo y la sangre del cuerpo. El momento era tan alucinante, horroroso y ridículo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. Parecía tan fácil y vergonzoso y nada de lo que había imaginado y temido, que ahora el coraje se le hacía agua y la garganta se le secaba en eso que no era más que mortificación absoluta.

—No es verdad. —Negó débilmente, descompuesta y con arduos deseos de que la tierra se abriese en un hoyo gigante.

—Claro que sí. —La contradijo fácilmente—. Es bastante obvio en realidad.

—No lo es. —Graznó confundida—. ¿Quién demonios eres y qué le has hecho a Arnold?

—Estaba esperando a que decidieras aceptarlo. Ya sabes, porque eres terca y tienes mal genio y seguramente pensabas que el mundo se acabaría porque lo sé.

_Un universo paralelo, eso está pasando, ¿qué… qué… sólo QUÉ?_

—En serio, ¿quién rayos eres tú?

—El mundo no se iba a acabar por una cosa así. Se acaba tu falso orgullo, nada más.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —Preguntó desesperada—. Se congelará primero el infierno antes de que dejes de ser tan menso… digo, denso.

—No lo soy. —Dijo ofendido—. Pero admito que Phoebe me ayudó a entender ciertas cosas.

Ah.

Phoebe.

Genial.

—Traidora. —Masculló entre dientes—. Me las pagará.

—Antes de que planees vengarte de tu mejor amiga… —Señaló rodando los ojos—. ¿No te parece que en realidad es una situación muy conveniente?

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó—. ¿Qué tiene de conveniente?

—Helga. —Suspiró—. ¿Qué te hace suponer que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer un sábado en la noche que aparecerme casualmente por aquí y acompañarte?

—¿Eh?

—El denso soy yo. —Ironizó.

Y tenía que ser él, claro, porque a Helga no le alcanzaban las conexiones neuronales para terminar de entender la única conclusión lógica que se insinuaba. No la única, claro, pero la más excitante y peligrosa. La que le erizaba la piel y le embriagaba el espíritu mucho más que el alcohol.

Arnold la miraba, distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada, fijamente y con un brillo malicioso que le encendía la sangre. Parecía que la reserva incómoda que se había instalado el día anterior había desaparecido en el aire. Quedaba, eso sí, la expresión gentil y honesta que siempre la había hecho sentirse querida. Y querer llegó muy rápido y galopante, en el bombeo ruidoso e inesperado de su corazón. No sabía que se podía sentir tan bien, confesarse sin confesarse y recibir una confesión al mismo tiempo. Le picaban las manos y las piernas no le obedecían. Qué romántico tenía que ser y qué cursi, porque era verdad que el mundo desaparecía en una proeza física. Y esta vez, no tuvo que hacer nada. Ni esconderse, ni sufrir, ni perderse en un mar de incertidumbre. Esta vez, maravillosa noche, dejó que Arnold la mirara intensamente, dejó que la desarmara lento y sin interrupciones, sin rabia Pataki y con toda la sorpresa del momento.

Era el momento. Llegó lento y con el aviso del amor desesperado. Una mano que descansaba firme en su cintura y que se le quitaba el norte a la orientación. Ya no importaba el norte, ni el sur, porque Arnold la besaba y sus sueños nunca se habían sentido tan pequeños en comparación. Y claro, estaba en un bar mugroso, con música en castellano y con grupos de amigos que celebraran por los rebeldes que no creían en celebraciones. Helga se sentía rebelde con ellos, libre en su cuerpo, llena de pasión emocionada y embelesada. Felizmente embelesada aunque más tarde tuviese que negarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tenía que ser San Valentín y tenía que ser Arnold, ambos por supuesto, quienes la sorprendieron sin consideración alguna.

* * *

**Holo por tercera vez :)**

Ñam, espero sinceramente que nadie se haya esperado el desarrollo de los eventos. Ahora no comentaré nada porque es bastante evidente que es una nueva forma de ver las cosas y prefiero que me digan lo que piensan sin que yo me ande metiendo (tanto). Además, como mencioné la entrega anterior, queda abierta la posibilidad de un anexo. Si la quieren me dicen: Sí, Killa, ponla y ya no jodas con tanta encuesta. Ñam, yo sé que así me quieren ;)

Bueno, queda agradecerles nuevamente por el apoyo enorme que le están dando a mis escritos y a mí. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, me pongo gelatinosa :D

¡Los quiero mucho!

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**lily12. **Gracias por escribir, cariño :) Y no sientas mal, me alegra que des tu opinión. Eso me ayuda a manejar la trama. Sobre las groserías... mmm... verás, como en este fanfic ya no son niños, sino adultos, estoy intentando que el lenguaje lo refleje. Estoy de acuerdo contigo cuando dices que Arnold es muy bueno, pero yo no lo consideraría un santo. Hay muchos episodios en los que se enoja y deja de ser tan 'santo' como parece. Y sobre Helga, bueno, ella utiliza bastantes groserías (camufladas la mayoría), pero las utiliza. Así que dispénsame el uso de las mismas pues es para aportar a la trama. Sin embargo, tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices para futuras referencias. ¡Abrazos muy fuertes! Espero leerte pronto ;)

**Polly.** Gracias cariñet ;) qué mejor premio que disfrutes con lo que escribo. La verdad es que estoy volviendo a mis raíces, yo solía escribir pura comedia y bueno, ya no quería que Arnold y Helga sufriesen tanto. Así que esto es lo que salió. Me demoré un día más y un poco en la noche porque tenía que editar algunas cosas. Igual esta vez no tardé tanto, ¿verdad? Pues sí, ojalá mi musa te haga caso y no se vaya de parranda así sin avisar y sin invitarme :P ¡Gracias a ti, cariño! Que eres de mis favoritas en la sección 3 Un abrazote del tamaño del Everest :)

**Espero que este 'one-shot' les haya gustado. Es kilométrico como es usual en mis escritos, pero así de a pocos no se siente, ¿no? Como es una nueva dinámica la que manejo, estaré esperando sus apreciaciones muy impaciente. no teman en mencionar cualquier descuadre y me sería muy útil si notan que es así pues es esta dinámica la que manejaré en 'La esquina veleidosa'. Quiero con todo mi corazón poder leernos más seguido, queda de mi parte la promesa de que trataré de actualizar pronto. **Nos vemos mis retoños del cielo.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	4. Anexo: Lunes

Perdonen el retraso, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Un poco de la noche de San Valentín y de los días que no son San Valentín**

* * *

No se consideraba una persona especialmente perspicaz, pero cuando tu actividad favorita era la fotografía, el hábito de observar a las personas se volvía tan natural que era imposible evitarlo. Podía decir cuando un niño estaba llorando de verdad y cuando estaba haciendo una pataleta. Sin ser engreído, incluso, podía adivinar la diferencia entre una mentira y una sutileza. La gente no se daba cuenta, pero el rostro dejaba trazos de evidencia que eran muy difíciles de ocultar cuando alguien aprendía a leerlos. Y no, no dedicaba su vida a leer, pero un cuento de vez en cuando siempre era entretenido.

Cuando conoció a Helga supo de inmediato que era una mentirosa hasta el tuétano. Una mentirosa muy mala, muy honesta (en toda la contradicción del análisis), que ocultaba con ira todo lo que le daba miedo. Y sí, la fuerza de la costumbre hizo que el secreto que guardaba se volviese más y más misterioso a medida que la conocía. No, no podía negar que era una persona ruda y abrasiva, pero también era inteligente y le gustaba bromear sin bromear. Un jodido misterio. Comenzó a observarla tratando de encontrar una pista y se sintió muy estúpido cuando, por casualidad, la encontró conversando con Arnold Shortman. Muy estúpido y le dieron ganas de tomarles una fotografía porque ahí las cosas no podían ser más obvias aunque le pusieran un cartel de neón y fuegos artificiales.

Así que, Helga estaba enamorada de Arnold y Arnold, bueno, Arnold era Arnold. No le interesó continuar con su investigación cuando notó que la situación era un poco más complicada de lo que parecía. Helga fingía ser la amiga aparentemente indiferente y Arnold de verdad se esforzaba por ser su amigo. Era como una teleserie y no se sentía con ganas de ser el personaje secundario. Decidió dejarlo por la paz y en realidad empezó a interesarse por otro sujeto de observación que también se pasaba por el bar. Un tal Curly al que Helga llamaba fenómeno (un adjetivo no muy lejos de la realidad).

Fue Phoebe Heyerdahl, sin embargo, quien logró atraerlo de nuevo en el asunto. Vino un día en la tarde, cuando apenas acababan de abrir y le pidió un cuba libre con una sonrisa tan beata que se sintió mal por proporcionarle alcohol.

—Gracias. —Le dijo muy amable—. ¿Alan, verdad? Creo que estamos en la misma clase de Ciencias Políticas.

—Oh. —Sonrió. _¿Está tratando de ligar conmigo?_ — Sí, creo que sí. ¿Con Denegri?

—Así es. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Felicitaciones, tu exposición sobre Rousseau fue magnífica.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo avergonzado. _Definitivamente está tratando de ligar conmigo_—. Gracias.

—Sí, en serio. Helga me había dicho que eras bueno enseñando, pero debo admitir que tenía mis dudas. Felizmente ahora puedo estar de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Helga? —Arrugó el ceño—. ¡Ah, tú debes ser Phoebe!

—Lo soy. —Le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente que lo hizo sentir un poco estúpido.

—Claro, claro. Pensé que eras un mito. Helga siempre dice que te presentará y nunca lo hace.

—Lo sé, pero no es su culpa. Está estresada por los cursos de maestría que está adelantando. —Le dio un trago a su bebida—. Lamento estar distrayéndote, Alan, pero me alegra haberte conocido.

—Sí, a mi igual. —Respondió con sinceridad. Phoebe era guapa y tenía ese tipo de inteligencia sutil que la volvía muy interesante—. Espero que le vaya bien a tu grupo, les toca la próxima semana, ¿no?

—Así es, justo venía de una reunión. Ya lo tenemos casi listo. He tenido suerte con mis compañeros.

—¿Con quiénes te ha tocado?

Phoebe lo miró y sus ojos brillaron con anticipación. Alan lo notó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Con Gerald Johanssen y Arnold Shortman.

—¿Conoces también a Arnold? —Preguntó curioso—. Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo.

—Así parece… —Concedió fácilmente y luego de una pausa breve su voz cambio ligeramente, en un tono suave y, casi, complaciente—. ¿También eres amigo de Arnold?

—Sí, lo conocí mucho tiempo atrás, cuando todavía estábamos en primaria.

—No sabes cómo me alegra oírte decir eso. —Phoebe, de verdad, estaba muy contenta—. Alan, perdona la indiscreción, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor muy grande.

La conversación había avanzado con tanta naturalidad que se encontró metido en el asunto cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Lo descubrió después, cuando Phoebe se despidió haciéndole prometer que guardaría el secreto. Bastante le había durado la convicción de no meterse. Al final resultó encargado de indagar sobre la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Arnold y, más precisamente, de ayudar a la morena a proporcionar el escenario para que la cosa funcionara. Se sentía como una Celestina muy fantoche, pero Phoebe era una persona muy persuasiva y su falta de maldad hacía muy difícil enfrentarla.

Así que esa noche, en la que se suponía que sólo estaba trabajando, se encontró con Helga e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Facilitar la información. Phoebe le había pedido que le avisara cuando Helga estuviera por el bar, nada más ni nada más. Como no era una tarea tan difícil de llevar a cabo, terminó eligiendo el camino de la paz y le envió la noticia en un mensaje de texto. La llegada de Arnold, por eso, no había sido del todo extraordinaria.

Lo que sí lo sorprendió, mucho, fue lo que sucedió después. Casandra, que así se llamaba la chica con la que siempre le tocaba atender el bar, había estado riéndose de un chiste muy malo que le contó (_ella SÍ está coqueteándome_) cuando su expresión cambió de inmediato. Siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada, se volteó lleno de curiosidad y se encontró con un espectáculo muy interesante.

Arnold estaba besando a Helga.

En San Valentín.

En un bar.

En un bar que él atendía y en el que había gente que más bien prefería celebrar otras cosas.

Acabáramos.

Se le llenó el pecho de diversión mezclada con disgusto mezclada con envidia mezclada con la más absoluta estupefacción. Y claro, qué le quedaba, si mientras estaba trabajando sus amigos venían a restregarle en las narices que en San Valentín ocurrían cosas extraordinarias.

—A mí me gusta Helga. —Dijo en un susurro malhumorado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Y por qué no hiciste nada? —Le contestó Casandra, también en un susurro, mientras le lanzaba una mirada curiosa. Sorprendido por la intromisión, no le quedó más que contestar con lo que él creía que era la pura verdad.

—Porque me gusta de verdad y lo mejor que podía hacer, era no hacer nada.

Se guardaría el secreto de los mensajes de texto y de la secreta esperanza de que Arnold no hubiese hecho reaccionado.

—Pues qué idiota. —Le dijo con una sonrisa—. La próxima vez mejor haces algo o te vas a quedar mirando siempre desde lejos.

Casandra se fue a terminar de recoger los vasos y Alan se quedó con la sensación agridulce de haber recibido un buen consejo. Incómodo, pero un buen consejo finalmente.

* * *

—¡Espera! —Exclamó—. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Ahora por qué? —Rodó los ojos—. Las primeras cinco veces me parecieron graciosas, pero ahora creo que lo haces al propósito para irritarme.

—Arnold, no seas estúpido, por favor. —Dijo seriamente—. ¿Lo ves?, nos peleamos cada cinco segundos, ¿te parece normal?

—Claro que no. —Sonrió—. Pero tú nunca has sido normal, ya me acostumbré a la idea.

—¿Me estás diciendo anormal? —Helga se levantó y se sentó en su regazo, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy enojada. Lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó con fuerza. Estaba a punto de gruñir—. ¿Quieres morir?

—Eres un fenómeno. —Le contestó burlón—. Eres bipolar y sí, rubia, eres totalmente anormal.

—Idiota. —Apretó los puños—. Te odio. Siempre me pones de mal humor.

—¿Siempre? —Alzó la ceja derecha. Su mano se había deslizado hasta su cintura y le acariciaba la piel por debajo de la camiseta. Helga se estremeció.

—Siempre. —Dijo en un susurro, quería seguir de mal humor, pero su mano la estaba distrayendo—. No me toques.

—Tú también me pones de mal humor. —Le respondió desafiante. Arnold la tomó de la cintura y la volteó fácilmente sobre el sillón. Helga seguía agarrándole las solapas de la camisa, pero parecía un esfuerzo inútil ahora que la tenía atrapada con su cuerpo—. Estoy cansado de tus inseguridades y de toda esa pretensión absurda. Tú me quieres y yo te quiero a ti. Acéptalo, Pataki.

Helga se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

No hacía falta.

* * *

Era lunes y la cafetería estaba vacía. Normal, los lunes casi nadie desayunaba en la universidad. Ella misma tenía que admitir que era una situación poco usual y mucho más que por un simple desayuno.

Estaban Helga, Arnold y Gerald. Excelente. Como en una cita doble, pero en realidad era sólo una casualidad bien calculada, pero Phoebe nunca le había tenido miedo a Helga, así que las cosas estaban bastante bien.

O algo así.

—Buenos días, cabeza de cepillo.

—Buenos días, Pataki.

Arnold rodó los ojos y Phoebe, también, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—Ya que parece que nos vamos a ver bastante, ¿por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien? —Phoebe había aprendido que cuando hablaba en plural e incluyéndose (aunque fuese innecesario) recibía respuestas positivas.

—Dile a tu noviecito aullador que no sea tan desagradable y hablaremos. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Y todavía no te perdono, Heyerdahl.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó Gerald—. Phoebe, ahora no tendremos que hablarle.

—No te perdona porque no tiene nada que perdonar. —Intervino Arnold, entretenido con la comedia que lograban Helga y Gerald cada vez que se juntaban—. De hecho, te agradeceré en nombre de los dos.

Helga parecía ultrajada y Gerald soltó una risita.

—De nada. —Contestó Phoebe fácilmente—. Helga es mi mejor amiga Gerald, sería más productivo que asimilaras la idea.

—El cabeza de balón metiche quiere decir que te agradece por la iluminación mental. Yo, por mi parte, sigo sin entender el motivo que te hizo pensar que todo esto era buena idea. —Agregó en un susurro—. Aunque lo sea.

Phoebe sonrió.

—Me pareció que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que alguno de los dos hiciera algo, pero como no pasaba nada, creí que un poco de intervención inofensiva resultaría beneficiosa para todos.

—Sí… y porque Arnold estaba bastante insoportable. —Agregó Gerald, sarcástico.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el aludido.

—Quiero decir, viejo, que eres un poco negado para ver más allá de lo evidente.

—Basta ya con el tema. No soy tan denso como ustedes creen.

Helga soltó un bufido dramático, Gerald arqueó una ceja y Phoebe hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no soltar la carcajada que se le había atorado en la garganta.

—Claro que sí, Arnoldo. Eres la viva imagen de la perspicacia. —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Gerald y Phoebe prefirieron no seguir comentando y Arnold se ofendió.

—Prefiero no seguir con este tema.

Y no siguieron. Helga, de todas maneras, quería divertirse con algo más.

—A todo esto, ¿es que ustedes tienen algún campo de fuerza o son insensibles a la realidad de las cosas? —Bufó—. Y no se atrevan a irse por la tangente, ya saben de lo que estoy hablando.

—No te entiendo. —Respondió Phoebe con rapidez, pero sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

—No sé de qué hablas, Pataki. —Gerald evitaba mirarla deliberadamente.

Arnold se acomodó en su asiento. Aunque no estaba especialmente inclinado a apoyar la impertinencia de su Pataki, tenía que admitir que era bastante interesante ser el tercero que miraba todo desde lejos. Muy interesante porque eran dos contra uno y, sin embargo, experiencias pasadas indicaban que Helga tenía todas las de ganas.

—De todo el sexo pervertido que tienen en mi departamento. —Sentenció cruel—. ¿De qué más? Agradezcan que no llamara al 911, parecía que estaban cometiendo un asesinato.

Phoebe comenzó a toser y Gerald cerró los ojos, evidentemente mortificado.

—Helga, por favor. —Pidió Phoebe cuando pudo hablar—. Sé que ahora Arnold y tú están juntos, pero si continúas insistiendo no me quedará más remedio que recurrir a una advertencia poco amistosa. Sí, estoy hablando de tus secretos.

—¿Cuáles secretos? —Contestó Arnold por ella y Helga entrecerró los ojos.

—Está bien. Tregua. Pero tienen que prometer que jamás se trasladarán a la sala a… bueno, a eso. Es un espacio público.

—Como si Arnold y tú respetaran los espacios públicos. —Dijo Gerald con intensión.

—¿Qué?

—Vi el estado de la sala la noche que te quedaste a dormir. —Explicó malicioso y Helga, evidentemente, se picó.

—¡Me quedé a dormir, pervertido!

—Claro. ¿Con quién te quedaste a dormir?

—¡Sola!

Phoebe le lanzó una mirada incierta y Gerald se comenzó a reír. No ayudaba, tampoco, que Arnold se estuviese carcajeando a sus espaldas. Era un asunto serio, pero Helga no se sentía tan seria si todos comenzaban a reír. Decidió dejarlo por la paz y mientras su estúpido novio y el estúpido novio de su mejor amiga estaban distraídos, se acercó a Phoebe y le susurró al oído.

—Gracias.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Se acabó :)**

**Gracias por todo, queridos lectores.**

**Próximas actualizaciones: **En la esquina veleidosa y Rhonda y la pócima mágica.

**Respuesta a los anónimos ;) (en orden de llegada)**

**Guest.** Qué bueno que te gustara :) y no te disculpes, lo entiendo perfectamente. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir. Abrazos :3

**hel201. **Me alegro que te gustara, cariño. Gracias por el review :)

**clita98. **Si te ríes entonces yo también :D ¡Killa jode con sus encuestas! jajajaja, felizmente al final si lo subí. Gracias por escribir, cariño.

**Guest. **Espero que el anexo haya servido para satisfacer tus deseos. Gracias por la sugerencia, lo hice desde la perspectiva de Alan como mencionaste. Gracias, también, por escribir ;)

**Nuleu Strack. **Jajaja cariño, prometo cumplir con tus fantasías en el fanfic grande. "En la esquina veleidosa" haré todo eso, no te preocupes ;) Espero que te haya gustado. No pasa nada con Entre Luces, es que andaba sin inspiración y ese no me atrevo a escribirlo sin estar inspirada. Pero ya actualicé y ya no tardaré tanto como otras veces. Gracias por escribir siempre, cariño ;) ¡Abrazotes!

**merope. **Me alegra que te haya sorprendido ;) Gracias por los comentarios, qué bueno que al final haya salido rendondito y completo, entonces. Eres bienvenida de leer todo cuanto gustes. Esperaré tus comentarios. Gracias a ti por escribir y darte el tiempo de leer :) ¡Abrazos!

**Majo Azocar.** ¿Qué pasó con tu cuenta? (igual te escribo por devianart) Gracias por los halagos :) Espero que todo te haya gustado. Pues, dependiendo del género que te guste. Recomiendo mucho las novelas de Jane Austen y en general todas las de mujeres del siglo XIX inglesas. También están los cuentos de Carson Mccullers. Léete 'La balada del café triste', es muy bonita. Tú dime más o menos lo que quieras leer, te hago una lista y te la envío por deviantar si no tienes cuenta aquí :) ¡Gracias por escribir! Abrazos :)

**Los quiero, retoños.**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
